Harlequin Aid
by HyperCosmo
Summary: Batman rehabilitates Harley in Arkham in the hope she will realise her wrong-doings. The Joker does not take kindly to this and will try anything to bust her out. Maybe even commit murder. Graphic sexual references in Ch.5. Warning for some violence. Reviews would be lovely. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This is a very old story. I've re-written some of the chapters and replaced the old with new.  
I hope you enjoy x

* * *

'BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME EH OLD PAL! SORRY ABOUT THE TYRES! SEND ME THE BILL! TOOOOOOOOODDDLLLESSSS!' The Joker screamed as his S-laughter mobile sped away with Harley Quinn at the wheel. The duo turned sharply into a poorly lit alleyway, narrowly escaping the caped crusader and his Batmobile. Batman screeched the Batmobile to a halt, fuming. His ripped tyres couldn't take any more damage. The Joker's laugh still echoed through the abandoned streets.

'Yes, next time…old pal.'

* * *

'URGH! So close!' So goddamn close,' The Joker slammed his fists on his office desk. Papers flew in every direction. He put his head down but snapped it up and spun around 'Harley! Have you taken 'screwing up my plans' as a hobby have you? HOW HARD IS IT TO LIGHT A FEW STICKS OF DYNAMITE?' The Joker threw an un-lit stick of dynamite hard at Harley who lifted her arms over her head to protect herself.

'But boss! I weren't my fault it began to rain!'

'WHAT? The Joker shouted, 'Harley, I had it all nicely set up…nicely set up,' he repeated in a heavy breath. 'The dynamite, the laughing gas, the hyenas,' he began to pace. 'I risked not feeding them for a few days, so the taste of Black Ninja rodent would seem more appetizingBOOM! THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BOOM!' He waved his hands above his head. 'But no, all I heard was a squeaky little voice screaming, 'The matches are wet!' He grabbed Harley by her hat as he said this, emphasizing the 'T' in 'wet' through his teeth. Harley's eyes filled with fright.

'I'm…I'm sorry Mistah J. At least I got us away again.'

'That's not the point you stupid girl! I'm the one who shot his front tyres! He would have caught us if I hadn't have done that!' He shoved Harley away. She lost her balance and fell backwards, just missing the edge of the desk.

'I want my boom.' The Joker muttered as he left the room. He popped his head around the door again 'Kay?' The door slammed behind him.

Harley put her head down into arms and wept silently.

**Around that time in the Bat cave**

Batman paced angrily. Robin was sitting down nursing his wounded arm. 'He's quick alright. Especially when it's just him and that bouncing fruit loop.' He said, wincing as he pulled off one of his torn gloves, exposing his battle wound. Alfred appeared with a first-aid-kit. 'Maybe you really should send him the bill, hahaOW!' Robin frowned suddenly at Alfred who was applying medical alcohol to Robin's gash.

'May I suggest something sir'

'Anything Alfred' Batman said in an impatient sigh.

'Well, although our clown is extremely independent and intelligent, he is still human and at the same time, needs his woman as well. Take her away and it's one less problem in the way of you catching our 'old pal'.'

'He works just as well without Quinn, Alfred.'

'Yes, but what if he knows that she won't be there cheering at the sidelines.'

'Alfred, I hope you don't mean we…'

'No, of course not. Perhaps get her help before the jokes on her. Not only will you capture The Joker but also you'll be saving Miss Quinzel. Send her Arkham and arrange for some serious psychological sessions and attention. Try to get her to lose this sick infatuation with The Joker. I have known it to have worked.'

'That's not going to be easy, she won't go voluntarily, you know.' Robin said with serious doubt.

Batman spoke up. 'Perhaps it is possible. Harleen still studied psychology. That's not knowledge that you just forget. Robin's right though, it's not going to be easy. I'm guessing at least a couple of years of therapy. That is, if she doesn't succeed in escaping first.'

'Now all we need to do is find her.' Robin reminded.

* * *

The Joker entered his study sometime later to sweat over his next hilarious but deadly plan. He flicked the light switch on which only emitted a dull glow over the large empty room. His desk and one plastic chair stood in the middle. The desktop had disappeared under the years and years of failed plans, unfinished plans, random papers and candy wrappers. One corner of the room had a small bookcase. Only really for decoration because every single book that lay on the dusty shelves were years out of date. A spring exposed couch provided little comfort to The Joker, but he couldn't be bothered to get rid of it. Harley hadn't left. She had crawled over to the sofa and had propped herself upside down so her legs were up the back of the sofa and her head was just slightly over the edge. She had her face covered by an out of date encyclopaedia from the bookshelf. She had fallen asleep in that position.

'Harley?' He said loudly. Harley awoke with a start and with a small squeal, fell off the sofa. She gingerly sat up and rubbed her head.

'Are you okay, my dear?' The Joker questioned, quickly wiping the smirk off his face, turning it into a sickly sympathetic frown before Harley could look up. Harley squinted up hazily. 'Yeah, I think so boss.'

The Joker squatted down in front of her and rested his head on his hand, grinning. 'You really are a sweet kid you know. And I've seen what you can do.' He lifted her head up gently and smiled in the nicest way he could manage. Harley's face brightened.

'Aw Mistah J, you know I'd never let ya down!' she flirted. The Joker nodded and brought her lips closer to his. He hesitated to listen to her quickened breathing and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Harley couldn't move. She felt paralysed, unsure of what to expect. The suspense was unbearable when at last his lips were almost touching hers and with one romantic breath he finally said, 'Get out…'

'Ww…what?' Harley stuttered, her face falling.

'Get out!' The Joker said louder.

'But puddin'!'

'OUT! I have so much to do because of you!' Harley scampered up and quickly ran out of the room. The Joker grumbled, jumped up and began to walk over to his desk. He nearly tripped over the book that Harley had just before. He picked it up and it fell to the page Harley was reading. She had circled and underlined words defining the word 'Psychopath'. The Joker screwed up his face. 'Oh sweetie, you know these books are 100 years out of date.' He chuckled to himself and he threw the book aside.


	2. I hope this isn't a bad time

Harley sulked out into the dark alleyway with her hyenas, Bud and Lou walking at her side.

'You know babies, sometimes I wonder if Mistah J and I are ever going to settle down and be a happy family.' She slid her back down the brick wall. 'I don't always mean to screw everything up. I really hate letting him down.' Bud licked her hand and rested his head in her lap. 'I've thought about leaving…but it's a death wish.' Her last sentence got caught in her throat and she started to sob. A gust of wind blew through the alleyway blowing rubbish from the nearby bins around the place and upsetting a stray cat, which interested the hyenas greatly.

You go have fun with the kitty, babies. I need to be alone for a while.' She mumbled, quietly. The hyenas screamed with 'laughter' as they chased the petrified cat. 'The only thing that could make this moment worse if Rodentman and Birdbrain appeared.' She grumbled, wiping her face.

'I hope this isn't a bad time,' said a dark voice suddenly.

Harley looked up in fright. Batman stood over her in a dark shadow. He grabbed her by the arm and roughly hoisted her up.

'Hey, hey! What's ya problem?' she squeaked.

'Quinn, we need to talk.' Batman said in a low voice. Harley saw that he wasn't in the mood for jokes, so she stopped struggling.

'I ain't done nuthin yet, Bats. You ain't got nuthin on me.' Harley said rudely, snatching her wrist out of Batman's grasp.

'I do actually. You killed three innocent people in a horrible attempt to kill me.'

'Hey, they were accidents. Mistah J is a little clumsy, that's all. I wasn't the one who killed them. Take it up with the head of our operation if you're unsatisfied.' She glared.

'I'm not here to arrest you Quinn. I just need to talk to you about something.' Batman said, getting impatient. He pointed at Harley's lip.

'That's flattering B-man, but I'm not interested.'

'That's not what I meant. Your lip is bleeding. What did you do to deserve that?'

Harley touched her bloody lip and looked at the dark shimmering blood on her fingers under the streetlight. 'I must have bit it when you grabbed me.' Harley snapped. She pushed passed Batman, casually wiping the blood off her fingers onto his arm. Batman grabbed her wrist again and with a struggle, ripped off her hood.

'Oh, and I suppose you got those too when I grabbed you.' Batman snarled pointing at the bruises on Harley's neck. Harley's face went red with anger and embarrassment.

'You don't know anything Bats! Sure my puddin' can play it rough sometimes but that doesn't mean to say that he doesn't love me. He just gets frustrated because YOU make him that way.' She stuck her nose in the air 'He loves me.' She said again and began to comb her fingers through her hair so it would fall over her shoulders and neck.

'I bet you're ashamed of the way you are. You can escape; you NEED to escape before he realizes his joke with you is old. He's a psychopath, Quinn. Not even you can change that. I can help you.' Batman said calmly.

'I may actually be a natural blond, but I'm not stupid. I'm know you're just gonna throw me in Arkham and leave me in a padded cell to rot.'

'Are you calling me a liar?' Batman said angrily, narrowing his eyes. Harley took a step back, 'No…. no sir.'

'I'll make you a deal. You come with me and let me help you and I won't use the handcuffs. We'll let you wear your costume in Arkham, no padded cells and no rotting.'

'Nuh uh, no way.' Harley answered back. She began to shake. 'I love him and he loves me! We're meant to be together. We're going to be a happy family one-day. HAPPY! Happy without you!' YOU'LL SEE!' she shrieked. She spun around and ran back to the hideout. She was half expecting Batman to follow her, but he didn't. Tears tickled her cheeks as the wind brushed them away. She sped back into the abandoned warehouse. She slammed the front bolted door and leaned against it, panting hard.

'ROSCO! IS THAT YOU?' Bellowed the Joker's voice from his study. Harley's heart pounded. 'No…no puddin', it's me.' There was silence for a little bit, then came the screeching sound of plastic chair on floorboards and then heavy footsteps. The Joker appeared in the doorway.

'Harley…' He chuckled. He began to walk toward her. 'Harley, where have you been? You silly muffin.'

Before she could answer, the Joker brought her roughly into a hug, his deep breath rippled Harley's hair. 'I'm sorry again about today, boss. I try to do my best all the time…' They broke off the hug and the Joker stared straight into Harley's eyes, as if trying to study her mind.

'That's quite all right, pumpkin. I don't know what else to expect from you.' He mused over the fact that Harley had not noticed the backhanded compliment. The Joker noticed the sudden fear in Harley's eyes and how they kept darting at something behind him all of a sudden. He frowned, mouthed the words 'Oh you can't be serious.' and spun around.

'BATMAN!' He turned on Harley 'You little rat; you let the Bat follow you!' Harley didn't have time to say something in her defence. She felt a sting across her face and she fell backwards. The Joker grabbed her collar, read to strike her again, but he was kicked forward and he painfully fell flat on his face. He groaned and looked up to see Batman grab his girlfriend for the third time that night.

'I wouldn't bother Batsie…' The Joker wheezed, trying to get up. 'She'll be back. She always comes back.' He began to laugh, mockingly.

'Not this time, you pasty faced creep.' Harley snarled. Batman grabbed her around the waist and disappeared out into the dark alleyway. The Joker's maniacal shrieks of laughter could still be heard over the roar of the Batmobile's engine.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying this so far :)


	3. I'm just here to help

Batman knew what Harley was like. He knew she was going to get emotional once she realised she had just left the Joker for good. And he was right. For the past half hour, the sentence 'I miss him already' had been blubbered into his ears. He kept his mouth shut for most of the journey before finally snapping.

'Enough!' Harley jumped and stared wide eyed at Batman. He was just about to speak before the Batmobile's screen flashed on and Robin's face appeared.

'You found her! How is she doing?'

'She's fine.' Batman mumbled. Harley hiccupped.

'Meet us at Arkham, Robin. We're about 15 minutes away.'

'Roger that,' Robin said cheerfully. The screen flickered off.

Nothing was said for almost the remainder of the journey to Arkham. Batman looked at Harley from out of the corner of his eye. She looked extremely bored. She was also mumbling about the screen and something about a radio.

'The Batmobile doesn't have a radio.' Batman answered gruffly.

'Why not?' Harley questioned, slightly annoyed. 'You have every contraption and stuff that goes beep in here but no radio? How do you keep this thing up and running so smoothly anyway? Who pays for the damages? You must have dough.' Harley said, gesturing money with her fingers.

Batman didn't answer.

'Do you, like, get funding from Bruce Wayne or something? I've always had suspicions that you guys know one another.'

Batman still didn't say a word.

'Did you know that Bruce Wayne donated like a zillion dollars to Arkham?' she gossiped, flailing her up her hands 'Like Arkham needs it anyway but apparently it hasn't made much difference. I doubt he even gave up five bucks!'

In fact, Bruce Wayne had donated $200.000 towards the making of a new lock down security system for the maximum-security cells on the second floor, the solitary confinement cells and maintenance for the older cells. Mr. Arkham himself planned to make the Joker one of the very first occupants of the new lock down cells.

'I'm sure what Mr Wayne does with his money is his business and if it hasn't made any positive benefits to you and your friends, then it obviously wasn't meant to benefit you.' Batman finally answered. Harley pulled a face, rolled her eyes and continued to stare blankly outside her side window.

The security guard in the booth at the gates of the asylum looked up from his paper and mumbled, 'The Bat and the clown are here' into his walkie-talkie and waved the Batmobile through without looking up. Batman skidded the Batmobile to a halt in front of the stone steps and the roof slid open. Harley didn't move. She was hunched into her seat looking extremely stubborn and tired. Robin was waiting at the top of the front stairs of the asylum and ran down to help Batman lift Harley out of her seat and walk her up to the doors.

Harley's throat went dry when she recognised who was there to take her away. Jeremiah Arkham himself was standing in the hallway. His bored and sadistic expression did not change as Harley was led up to him. He grabbed her arm and all that was said was 'This way please.'

'Bye bye, Bats!' Harley turned around and waved.

* * *

Harley was made to take the familiar walk down the cold corridors to her usual cell. Her fellow inmates pressed their faces up against the glass, staring at Harley as she walked past. 'Oh Harley yeahhh! Thank you for last night, doll.' One inmate screamed. A chorus of 'Welcome home' from various others also greeted her. She smiled when she came closer to her cell. At least she would be seeing Ivy for the first time since her capture. Harley was curious to see what plant Ivy had recently grown and wondered if it would be as much fun as the last. She had laughed so hard when one of the psychiatrists hadn't noticed the thin roots growing out from the cracks in the door of Ivy's cell and was taken by surprise when the roots grabbed his legs and hoisted him up, leaving him dangling upside down.

'Mr. Arkham, do you think you could loosen your grip a bit? If you haven't noticed, I'm not handcuffed.' Harley complained, holding up her wrists. 'Uh, where are we going? My cell is back there.'

'This wasn't my brilliant idea, Miss Quinzel. In my eyes you don't deserve it but you're been shown to a special room. You won't be staying in your cell.'

Jeremiah Arkham said nothing more to Harley until they came to a special dorm in a part of the institution Harley had never heard of even when she was part of staff. 'Here, now have fun,' Mr Arkham said, opening her door and showing her in. A doctor will be in shortly.' He closed the door and Harley heard it lock behind him. She shivered. She felt nervous and a little cold. The room was almost inviting and cosy despite the grey walls and the linoleum floor. 'This is way too nice. Is this some kind of joke?' She thought. She sat on the bed and sunk down into the mattress. There was a small table, two chairs, and a wardrobe, one small window looking out onto the grounds and what was large enough to be a two-way mirror on the west wall. Harley shook her head and sighed.

* * *

'She hasn't moved in days. Not since our first session anyway. If she does move, it's only to stare out the window or blankly at herself in the mirror.' Leland sighed. Joan Leland and Batman stood in the room behind the two-way mirror that looked into Harley's new cell.

'Or she possibly thinks that if she tries hard enough, she'll be able to see if we're in here.' Batman suggested. Leland nodded in acceptance.

'Tell me about how the first session went.'

'Way ahead of you.' Leland sat down at the desk and inserted the tape from the session into the computer.

The camera was above where Leland would sit and had a clear vision of Harley. Harley sat at the table alone. She had her head rested down on the table; arms drooped down at her side and her shoes tapped a small beat on the tiled floor. She didn't move when the door opened and Joan Leland entered the room.

'Harleen? It's been quite a while. How are you feeling?'

'Swell.' Harley said sadly, still not looking up.

'I've never seen you like this before. What's going on?'

'Oh don't play dumb, Joan. You know very well why I'm here. Or had Bat's kept it a secret and you just pretend to care.' Harley snapped, finally looking up. Her eyes were red and glassy.

'Alright Harleen, I know what's going on and I do care.' Leland handed over a tissue. 'May I sit down?' she pointed to the chair opposite Harley. Harley grunted and waved her hand in approval.

'Tell me….,' Leland started but was interrupted by Harley blowing her nose. '…Tell me about your last exhibition with the Joker, Harl.'

Harley stared at Leland and frowned.

'Harley, how am I supposed to help you if you don't want to help yourself?'

'And what if I don't want to be helped.' Harley said stubbornly.

'Do you want to make sense of what happened that night or not? Talking to someone else may actually make you feel better.'

Harley's frown slowly died but she still stared at Leland with distrust.

'Tell me what happened, Harleen. Not even Batman knows EXACTLY what happened.'

Harley finally took her eyes away from Joan's and stared down at the table.

'Everything was going according to plan,' She said into the table. 'Not that there was much of one. It wasn't finished but I thought improvisation was pretty much what comedians do anyway. We were running low on dough. Mistah J said something about how he'd gamble lives to get the money. Gambling. I suggested the Gotham Cassino. I had never seen Mistah J so enthusiastic over any of my suggestions before. He said he owed me one and not to forget the whoopee cushion,' Harley giggled. 'Anyway, He worked so hard setting everything up. The dynamite, my babies, his exploding dice and he hacked the pokie machines so when they hit jackpot, his laughing gas would pour out, instead of money. Pretty much disable Batman, grab the loot and settle down together.'

'Mm…hmm' was all Leland could say as she wrote some of Harley's story into notes.

'All I had to do was light the dynamite and the fun would start. But as usual I screwed that up. I screwed up a half improvised plan.'

'What did you do?' Leland said finally looking up from her notes.

'I let the matches get wet and I wasn't able to light the dynamite. Batman threw my babies aside and ran straight past the dynamite in the crates.'

'How on earth did the matches get wet?'

'It began to rain…' Harley said sadly.

'Inside?' Leland said, raising her eyebrows.

'YES inside!'

'Are you sure that it wasn't the fire sprinklers?'

'There was no fire.' Harley sighed.

'Someone could have activated them Harley.'

'But no one else was there…except the brat went missing right before it happened.' Harley realised. She clenched her fists.

Well you see? It really wasn't your fault after all. But the Joker still took it out on you anyway.'

'I deserved it.'

Leland closed her notebook and looked at Harley in the eyes. 'I really am interested in helping you, Harleen.'

Harley broke eye contact and looked down at the table again.

Leland decided to end the session there. She got up and headed towards the door.

'You're not going to keep me away from him.' Harley said, just before the tape cut out.

Leland turned away from the computer to face Batman. I've scheduled myself a few more sessions with Harley and I have also arranged a role-play session next month. I want to see if Harley responds to visual. I have two actors perform a scene slightly similar to Harley's situation and relationship. I want to see if she accepts the therapy if she sees someone else get treated very similar to the way she is treated.'

'Has that ever had positive results?'

'On some patients. Batman honestly, it's not like me to give up, but I'm starting to doubt that Harleen Quinzel will ever fully recover.'

'Of all people, you should know that these things take time, Leland.'

'Tell me Batman, who is it that you really want to help. Harleen and her life or yourself and catching the Joker once and for all?'

Batman didn't answer straight away. He hadn't thought of that.

'I'm still not so sure about that one just yet.'

Leland shook her head. She turned around and suddenly realised that her trainee, Phillips, fresh out of college who she was showing around before she had to meet with Batman at the last minute, was still in the room. He was wide eyed and had that almost insane expression of excitement plastered over his young face.

'Doctor Leland…' he began.

'Before you asked Phillips, the answer is most definitely no.'

'Please! May I speak with Harley? A new face might be refreshing for her. A clean slate sort of thing.'

'Phillips,'

'Doctor Leland, PLEASE!'

'Are you sure you really want to talk to her?' Leland said, worried for the young man's health. 'People like her will eat a novice like you for breakfast.'

Now THAT sounded familiar.

'I'm sure.' The young male intern insisted. Leland sighed and turned back to the glass. She gasped and nearly fell backwards in shock. Harley was staring blankly at the glass again, scaring the life out of Leland.

'She's moved' Batman said.

* * *

The security system to Harley's cell was disabled so Phillips was able to get into the room, but also so he had fast and easy access to get out if he needed to.

'Hello Harley. I'm Doctor Phillips. How are you feeling this morning?'

Harley didn't turn around. Phillips swallowed hard and tried again.

'If you like,' he backed away a little bit as Harley finally turned around, and dragged her clown doll back to her bed. She lay on her back and closed her eyes.

'…We, we could go down to the cafeteria and I could buy you a coffee or maybe a soda?'

'Like a date?' Harley said, opening her eyes and grinned mischievously.

'Uh…not quite. I'd just like to get to know you a little better.'

'Sounds like a date to me' Harley pushed, jumping up in a squatting position on her bed.

'Well it's not really a date Harley, sorry. It would be kind of bad for me to date one of the patients.'

Leland sighed in frustration and slapped her forehead.

Harley cocked her head. 'Oh, really?'

Phillips stumbled backwards as Harley pounced at him. She pressed herself up against him and brought her lips close to his ear and whispered. 'Oh honey, you have no idea.' She started to shriek with laughter.

'Straight distinction student, my ass. Where's this boy's common sense?' I'm stopping this now!'

'Wait…' Batman stopped her.

Harley's laugh stopped abruptly. 'I want to go back.' Harley said sadly, turning away from Phillips. She wandered back over to her bed and lay down again.

'Back?' He questioned. Beads of sweat started to form on his top lip. 'You can't go back, Harley. Not to what the Joker has been doing to you.'

'GO BACK!' Harley yelled 'to my old cell.' She concluded. Phillips tried to control his quickened breathing. He swallowed again. 'Your old cell back in the west-wing? Harley, this is a much nicer room. You have more space to move, a softer bed, lots more privacy.'

'Privacy eh?' she said lazily pointing at the mirror.

'I'm here to talk with you Harley. I can see what I can do about the cell but don't you want to talk?'

'Not with you. I want to go back to my cell, I…I want to go back.'

'I'm getting him out of there.' Doctor Leland got up and was about to reach for the door when it was almost literally kicked down by Commissioner Gordon. He stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe, the other on his knee.

'Batman! The Joker, he's here….'

* * *

Have any feedback? Feel free to leave a comment :D


	4. It was all part of the plan

Without any hesitation, Batman ordered an interrogation room. Gordon and Batman stood outside the door of the room where a man with a changeless mask like face with burning hate filled eyes sat waiting.

'How did you find him?' Batman said, extremely curious.

'We didn't,' Gordon answered 'He slipped through the gates and started bashing on the front doors.'

'He's just signed his own death wish.' Batman growled.

Batman and Jim Gordon entered the room. Batman shut the door behind them, keeping both eyes on the Joker. Gordon stood beside the door and The Joker's grin grew wider as Batman approached the table. Batman glared down at him but The Joker wasn't intimidated.

'You really do know how to take people by surprise.' Batman said, pulling out a chair at the opposite end of the table and sitting down.

'It's my job.' The Joker answered cheerfully.

'Not much of a living.'

'The fun consequences of other people's misfortunes are what pays off, Batsie.' The Joker replied smoothly.

'What's the deal, Joker? You've finally woken up to the terror you've spread these last seven years or you just miss the cafeteria food?'

The Joker gave a small chuckle. 'I know how much it means to you to see me get locked up and the key thrown away. I'm here now without a court order, so I don't have to stay. Just a little bit of fun that's all.'

'I'm afraid to inform you that you've crossed the court order boundary.' Gordon spoke up. 'The law said we can keep you here against your will.'

'Bummer.' The Joker said sarcastically.

'Now, what are you really here for? You know about that law,' Batman said, impatiently. 'You bragged about it the last time you were rehabilitated.'

The Joker frowned. 'After you literally dropped by, getting involved in personal matters, I knew I couldn't stay in the same place for too long. It's getting personal now, isn't it, Bats?' The Joker moved closer over the table, lowering his voice.

'So why come here?' Batman asked, unmoved.

'You have something of mine and I want it back.' The Joker's tone turned serious.

'You speak of her like she is an object.' Batman said in disgust.

'Isn't she?' The Joker said grinning, leaning back on his chair.

'She doesn't want to see you.'

'And you've paid that much attention to her to know that have you? I've seen you, off doing your little deeds and letting these pathetic white coats take care of the kid. They won't get anything useful out of her.' The Joker's mocking eyes burned into Batman's.

'I've paid enough attention to learn what really happened at the casino that night. One thing I don't understand is, what was the reason for killing those three civilians?'

The Joker shrugged. 'Just got in the way of the punch line.'

Batman fought off the urge to rip the wide grin off the clown's face. He stood up and turned to leave.

'You're not going to keep me away from her.' He heard the Joker say behind him. Batman sighed. 'Take him away, Gordon.'

The Joker was restrained while the doctor's injected him with a special fatigue serum just in case he decided to make a runner. It was a long walk down the familiar cold corridors to his usual cell in the south-wing. The inmates didn't dare to scream anything out. They all knew too well that the Joker was perfectly capable of making a house call in the early hours. Not for pleasurable reasons either.

'Where are we going brainiac?' The Joker snapped at Gordon. 'My cell's back that way.'

'You have a new room on the second floor.' Gordon explained. 'With the help of a very large donation, we're able to keep people like you in properly for life.'

'Maximum security. I'm liking the sound of this challenge already.' The Joker smirked. 'I need a place to stay anyway.'

'That's not the start of it.' Gordon said, smiling. 'Your first challenge is all these stairs.' The Joker's face fell. The serum was kicking in quicker than he liked.

* * *

He woke up hours later, in a small, cold solitary confinement cell. Nothing was different, small bed in the corner, small metal sink and toilet and three dim sensor wall lights. He had to laugh. Someone had put pads around the legs on the bed. He sat up and rubbed his head.

'Hmmm, strong stuff.' He looked around his orange coloured room. 'This is cosy.' He jumped as a small door at the bottom of his cell door opened and a metal tray of food slid loudly across the floor.

'THANKS, BUT I DON'T LIKE CAT FOOD.' He yelled.

'You don't want to eat, fine. When the docs come around this evening on their rounds, they'll pick it up, Chuckles.' The guard answered back.

The Joker looked down at the food. A grin spread across his face as a brainstorm brewed. 'Oh yes…I'm sure they will.'

The morning came. Harley refused breakfast and stopped responding in therapy sessions. Leland was the only psychiatrist Harley seemed to respond to the most yet sessions never lasted very long. Harley usually ended up screaming at her and Leland would have to end it there.

Leland slammed Harley's door and locked it behind her. She leant against it and sighed.

'That worked.' Batman said sarcastically.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Leland answered back. She rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb. 'I have one more trick up my sleeve. I decided I'm going to go ahead with the role-play session. I wasn't originally going to go ahead with it because when the actors heard who they were going to portray…'

'They wanted to be paid double?' Batman guessed.

'Exactly.'

'After that?'

'If that doesn't have any effect, it's back to the drawing board. I was thinking about it last night and I thought of something else.'

'What do you have in mind?'

'Later…I just want to see how things are after the session.'

* * *

Harley spun around on the office chair she had stolen from one of the doctors participating in the role-plays. Today was the first day of her visual therapy sessions. She watched the role-plays put on for other patients. They consisted of short scenes of common offence flashbacks like substance abuse and bashings when they were younger. Then came the first killing or dangerous obsession. Harley watched some of the patients relive their past experiences and break down. Others it had no effect on at all. Finally two different actors entered the room. The male had a green wig, messy clown make-up and a navy blue suit. The woman had a similar outfit to Harley's jester outfit.

'HEY! I ain't startin' some trend honey. Get your own style.' Harley yelled out.

'Calm down, Harleen,' The doctor said calmly 'She isn't stealing your look. This is just an act.' Harley started pulling at her pigtails, slightly annoyed. The actors became nervous and were waiting for an invite to start and quickly finish what they were being paid double to do.

'You may begin.'

'HELEN, you stupid girl! You can't do anything right! What are you good for?' The male actor screamed in a high-pitched voice at the woman. He raised his hand to her and pretended to slap her around. The woman put her hands up in defence.

'I'm sorry Mr.G. I didn't mean to let The Nightman get away!' The female actress cried. The actor grabbed the actress' arms and snarled in her face. By this time, Harley had stopped spinning, fidgeting and complaining. She sat up straight and watched intensely. Mr. G pushed Helen backwards. Helen stumbled and melodramatically fell onto her backside.

'Arkham was just around the corner tonight if I hadn't have set the dogs onto Nightman! The only thing you do right is cutting my hair…you actually did a good job, thank you.' Harley cocked her head. All this was slightly familiar, but she didn't want to believe it.

'Thank you.' The white coat said, not looking up from what he was scribbling down on his clipboard. The actors sighed and little and the male helped the female up off the ground. Harley bit her lip at this and watched the actors leave. She was escorted back to her room. She didn't say a word. Leland was standing with Phillips at her door.

'I…I can't believe what I just saw.' Harley said. Leland took Harley into her room and sat her down on the bed.

'Did you understand what was happening in the role-play Harley? Do you understand what's going on now? Between you and the Joker?' Joan said, sitting down next to her.

'I…can't believe it.' Harley said again. 'She stole my costume!'

Leland exhaled, heavily. 'Yes, yes she did. And you know why, Harleen? It's because she knows that you're too weak to say anything about it to her. She can take advantage of you knowing nothing will ever happen to her. She doesn't care how you feel. She just likes your image and when she finds another image to copy, she'll ditch yours like it never existed.' Leland said angrily, getting up. Harley looked up at Joan with sad eyes.

'How do you know that?'

'I paid attention to the role-play today'

Harley brought her knees up to her chest and let herself fall onto her side.

'Good night, Harley.' Joan said and turned to leave. She tried to ignore the small sobs as she closed the door and locked it for the night.

* * *

Days went by and not a peep was heard from the Joker. He accepted his medicine every time it was given. He gave no cheek to any of the doctors doing their morning and evening rounds. He just lay on his bed and watched the doctors carry away his food trays, and bring fresh sheets. There came a time that some mornings, only one doctor came instead of two or three. The Joker still said and did nothing. Batman wasn't fooled.

'What's he up to?' Batman asked Commissioner Gordon. Before Gordon could answer, the nurse who was looking after the Joker at the time wheeled out her trolley and heard the question.

'Batman, it's amazing,' she butted in. 'He's become one of the easiest people to care for. He doesn't struggle or argue when he receives medicine, he makes his own bed, keeps the cell clean and doesn't try to attack any of the doctors.'

'He's up to something, nurse. I don't want to see this new 'one doctor' routine that's going on when it comes to doing the rounds in this man's cell. Three, two at the minimum.' The nurse inserted the key card into the slot next to the door and the door mechanically started to close itself. The Joker waved at Batman politely.

'No matter how secure these cells are now, we can't afford to have The Joker escape again.'

Batman and the Commissioner turned to leave before Leland caught up to them.

'Batman, we're having a general staff meeting 10:15 tonight. That's when the last rounds should have concluded. Mr. Arkham insists you be there considering Harley.'

'That shouldn't be a problem, doctor.'

* * *

Harley had been given a few days off from sessions. Ivy was captured once more and Harley was delighted when Ivy was allowed to make a quick visit but even Ivy's words about how disgraceful the Joker is didn't sink in. Session after session, therapeutic workshops, television, freedom from Asylum routines; Dr Leland was getting extremely impatient. Her doubt for Harley's insanity recovery was increasing with each session. She stood leaning against Harley's doorframe watching Harley chew gum upside down on her bed. No one had said anything for a while, which was common these days because Leland bored Harley now. She knew that the doctor was too strong to give into her manipulation and trickery. Leland had stopped treating Harley like a victim and was now very blunt, strict and bossy. Harley's wish to go back to her usual cell was denied due to the risk of word reaching Harley that the Joker had been rehabilitated.

'We're having a general staff meeting tonight, Harley. Mr Arkham and Batman are both extremely interested in your progress. Is there anything you'd like to be brought to attention at the meeting?'

Harley's bubble gum bubble exploded in response.

'Harley?' she said smoothly. 'I want to ask you a very serious question. Have you ever thought about death?' Harley's face twisted into a look of confusion. She looked at Joan as if she hadn't heard her correctly.

'Wha'?'

'Do you want to die, Harley?' Leland questioned again.

Harley, still confused, rolled onto her tummy. 'Sweetie, even if I died, I wouldn't really be dead. It goes with Mistah J as well. Get me?

'That's not what I asked, Harleen.'

'What kind of question is that anyway? Does it matter?' Harley said frowning at Joan.

'So long as you stay with The Joker, your life span shortens every time a plan fails. Haven't you figured that out yet?'

'Sure.' Harley said, kicking her legs

'Do you remember what we talked about back in our first session?'

Harley's face fell into a look of discomfort.

'That was ages ago. Old news. He was just frustrated. Love hurts' Harley defended.

Leland shook her head. 'When was the last time you felt truly loved by someone? Love is supposed to be the strongest of all emotions. Stronger than hate. It's what makes us feel good about others and ourselves.'

Harley rolled her eyes

'I'll give you an example,' Leland continued 'I know this woman; she has just got engaged to her boyfriend of six years. He tells her he loves her every day and has never raised his voice at this lady, let alone his fist. Do you get that sort of treatment Harley?'

Harley's felt a pang of envy and her bottom lip quivered. Leland's angry face softened. She walked over to the bed, sat down and placed a hand on Harley's shoulder.

'It's not easy and I know you're not overly thrilled but I'm still confident that we can still do this. You're a good person underneath all that white makeup and beneath that mask and jester outfit.' Harley sniffed and looked up at Joan. She noticed something sparkle out of the corner of her eye and looked down at Joan's hand on her shoulder. She frowned at the glistening new engagement ring.

'Get out.' Harley said softly, looking back up at Joan.

'Harley, we need to talk.'

'GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!' Harley screamed. Leland jumped up and ran to the door, followed by a few flying cushions and screams.

Harley sobbed, grabbing her clown dolly and curled up onto the bed.

* * *

Leland sat down onto her office chair and looked down at her notes and short talk she had prepared for the meeting that night. She picked up her pen and scribbled down a few more notes, wiping away the small tear droplets from her page every now and then. She put her pen down again and gave her notes a quick read through before gathering them together, patting them lightly so they'd fall straight into place and placing them into her folder. She sniffed as she got up and walked over to her small mirror. She straightened her collar and fixed up her headband. She dampened the corner of her hanky and used it to wipe the black mascara lines out from under her eyes.

'Get it together, Joan.' She blew her nose and folded the hanky back into her pocket. She walked over to her desk, grabbed the folder and started to make her way down to the staff room.

* * *

Harley waited patiently for the doctors to come do their usual check-up rounds. Like the same time every other night, there was a knock on her door, a small pause and when the door opened, the usual white coat doctor stepped through pushing a metal tea trolley. Harley noticed that this particular doctor was wearing a surgical mask and cap.

'What's with the Halloween costume, doc?'

'Good Evening, Harleen.' The male doctor said in a smooth, calm voice. 'I trust all is well tonight?'

'As good as it's gonna get, doc.'

'You look depressed. Is it the lack of communication between anyone, apart from that pesky psychiatrist Leland and Battyman?'

'Hey, pretty much. Wowie doc, good call on Leland.' Harley giggled

'Don't worry doll face, won't be long until we're on the road again together.' The doctor let out a small chuckle. Harley's eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat. The doctor ripped of his mask and cap and an insane smile spread across his face.

'PUDDIN'!' Harley ran at The Joker and jumped into his arms. He quickly pushed her away. 'Shush!' he gestured. Harley was too excited to see her lover and gave a small squeal. 'How did you find me? How did you get here? I thought we were over, I lov…'

'Shut up idiot, do you want to be caught?' He threw spare clothes and surgical mask at her. 'Get into these and be quick. Oh and change your hair. Don't just stand there, go change!'

Harley quickly changed while the Joker guarded the door. Harley made her hair into a tight bun and giggled. 'I'm ready!' She bounced.

'Wait…' The Joker grinned evilly. 'Not just yet.'

xxx

'Jones and Gates are late.' Leland said, looking impatiently at her watch. Jeremiah Arkham scowled and drummed his fingers on the table.

'Gates usually turns up for staff meetings 15 minutes early.' Leland protested.

'Who was last on their rounds?' Batman said, curiously.

'Jones had Harley Quinn, and Gates had…' She put a shaking hand over her mouth. 'Oh god…the last person on Gates' round was The Joker.'

Batman rushed out of the room, followed closely by Leland, three security guards and seven other doctors. They rushed up the stairs to the maximum-security cells. Batman sprinted down the corridor of cells and skidded to a halt at the Joker's door. Leland's hands were shaking as she fumbled around trying to insert the key card into the lock slot. Batman stood at the ready, expecting a struggle from whoever was in the room. The door slid open to reveal complete darkness. The sensor lights flashed on and Gates lay sprawled on the floor, stripped down to his underclothes, his face twisted into a distorted Joker smile. Batman glared. Leland's eyes widened when she saw the body.

'Harley!' She said and spun around to go back. The security guards were already half way down the stairs. Down the corridors of the old guest rooms, Batman sprinted around the corner nearly tripping over the body of Donald Jones. He had been a part of Arkham's top nursing staff for 13 years and now lay face down on the cold stone floor. Batman pushed Jones' shoulder with his foot to roll him onto his back. Donald Jones' face was twisted in the same distorted way as Gates'.

Batman growled and kept running the others at his heels.

Harley's door was wide open. Batman stood in the door way and Leland gasped again. Harley was gone and 'HA HA HA HA HA' was scribbled all over the walls and floor in red marker.

* * *

Who's going to clean off all that red marker? Not me!


	5. Those three special words

Since the majority of the psychiatric staff were at the meeting and lights out happened more than 2 hours ago, the badly disguised clowns could move quickly through each ward without the risk of being caught. During the night, staff simply put a pin in every electronically operated door instead of checking in with the day time security. Most of the security on guard in the watch boxes were 'resting their eyes' anyway and letting the cameras do the work. To Harley's luck and surprise, the number code door passwords hadn't been changed since she was an intern. She was just able to punch in the numbers, no sweat. They both became nervous when they came to the end of the ward and was confronted by the exit. The Joker looked down at Harley expectantly then nodded his head towards the locking system. Harley murmured something about it being changed every year and with a shaking hand pressed each button in sequence. The little light turned green and the lock made a positive noise. Harley grinned, feeling quite pleased with herself. The Joker pushed passed her 'forgetting' to congratulate her. Harley didn't take any notice and chased after him to catch up.

'Puddin', how exactly do you plan to get us out of here? We'll be caught sooner or later. We're nowhere near the exit.'

'Don't sweat toots, in here!' The Joker grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the on-call bedrooms. He led her through the dark, across the small room towards the wardrobe. They both jumped when a groaning sound came from behind them. This room was occupied and the figure in the small metal bed sat up and switched on the small desk lamp. It was no other than Phillips. He gave a small girly squeal as Harley leaped onto his bed to silence him.

'Now you wouldn't want to do that, sugar. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would we?' She breathed into his neck. Phillips' body was stiff with fright. Phillips whimpered. The Joker's brow creased 'Harley, leave the superhero alone and COME ON!'

'I'm sorry to have to do this, sweetie.' Harley raised her fist and struck the young intern hard, knocking him out instantly. She shook her hand before raising her fist again but she was already been dragged across the room. The Joker threw her against the wall next to the wardrobe and swung the doors open. He shoved Harley in first before entering himself and shut the doors behind them. They stood squished together, the Joker trying to catch his breath. He felt his eyes adjust to the dark and shuffled around to face the back of the wardrobe. Harley peered out of the crack in the wardrobe door as the Joker felt around for something hidden in the back. He let out a small 'Bingo' as his hand felt a slot. He grunted as he pushed the secret wooden sliding door. The clowns were faced with more darkness but a way out. Harley was amazed. The Joker pushed Harley, this time out into the narrow tunnel and followed. He pushed the sliding door shut, making sure all evidence of a door being there had been eliminated.

'Mistah J, where are we?' Harley questioned as the Joker led her through the pitch-black alley.

'We're in the walls of Arkham, pumpkin pie. Don't you dare tell a soul, not even your little plant loving friend about this, got it?' He squeezed her hand hard.

'Yes, sir.' Harley's voice came out shaky.

Moonlight shone at the end of the tunnel and the Joker suddenly stopped. Harley bumped into the back of him and he staggered forward slightly. He growled and muttered something about idiots and be careful. A small grill just big enough for two quite scrawny clowns to fit through let the moonlight shine in. The Joker bent down, slid his fingers through the holes of the grill and pulled hard. The grill came loose with some difficulty.

'Oh Mistah J!' Harley cooed. The Joker crawled on all fours first through the gap, Harley following, grinning with excitement. 'So this is your escape route? Very clever!' Harley said, skipping alongside of him. He grabbed her hand and began to drag her again. They had ended up in the staff car park, conveniently. The Joker scanned the dark car park. They moved quickly, keeping in the shadows so not to be detected by security cameras. 'That one, boss.' Harley whispered, pointing at a dark green Honda. He stalked over to an old Honda, Harley at his heels, and pressed his back up against the backside door. Tip-toeing over to the driver's door he tapped the slightly wound down window. He jumped when Harley tapped his shoulder. 'WHAT!' he whispered, spitting slightly. Harley, looking very pleased with herself, held out her arm letting a set of keys hang from her finger. The Joker looked at them in disbelief before snatching them. 'Where did you get these?'

'I snatched them when I jumped on Captain Brave back there. This is the Wussmobile.' Harley chuckled. The Joker was impressed and turned to try the lock. The key didn't even go all the way in.

'These are the wrong keys, goddamn it girl!' The Joker spat.

'No way, they have to be the right ones!' Harley said in disbelief. She lunged for the keys, stumbled and grabbed the Joker's arm to keep herself from falling and in doing so, her elbow cracked the door's window. The Joker let go of her and she dropped to the ground in a heap. He plunged his fist into the crack glass, shards cutting into his hand. He didn't care. He casually shook off the glass and lifted the door lock. He ripped the door open, picked up Harley, shoved her into the passenger's seat and jumped in himself. He slammed his door and leaned back into the car seat. Harley cradled her elbow but still had the same excited look as she did before.

'Boss, did you see the way I slammed Phillips? HA that's going to hurt in the morning.'

'Stop talking, we've been out here too long. It won't be long till they realise we're gone.' As soon as he said that, the building's alarm trumpeted out of the speakers.

'Move over puddin',' Harley squashed herself up onto the car seat, climbed over the Joker and pushed him into the passenger's seat. 'I'm drivin'.' She smirked. The Asylum's spotlights flashed on and started scanning the grounds.

'WOO, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!' The Joker was hysterical with enthusiasm. They both sped through the car park, knocking down the exit boom gate, smashing through the fence, skidding on the hill of wet grass and out into the night. They were free, for now anyway. They both shrieked with laughter and yelled obscenities to everyone and everything. Harley wiped away her tears and calmed down just a little to watch her lover still cackling and enjoying himself. Her heart jolted with powerful serge of affection.

'HAHAaah…' the Joker calmed his laughter. 'What a night, eh doll face? Nothing gets me higher than a successful break out.'

Harley smiled wide. She took her eyes off the road to stare at the Joker as he started laughing again.

'AH HAhaaa…. OH MY GIDDY AUNT, HARLEY!' The Joker shrieked. Their stolen car had strolled into the opposite lane and a large tanker truck was heading straight towards them, its horn blasting. The truck swerved dangerously to avoid the small car and Harley, out of panic, let go of the wheel to cover her head. The car spun around across the two-lane freeway. 'WOOOHOO' The Joker screamed, throwing his hands up into the air. Harley lifted her head, grabbed the wheel and slammed on the breaks. She managed to screech the car to a halt at the side of the road. Both clowns panted, trying to catch their breath. Harley still gripped the wheel with both hands with her shoulders hunched. She didn't notice her lover glaring at her.

'What the hell were you trying to do? You could have killed us both!' He snapped. Harley didn't answer. She didn't want to make it worse. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and looked down at her lap. He patted her head before opening his side door and stepping out. Harley looked on after him curiously as the Joker made his way over to her side of the car and roughly opened her door.

'Get out, I'm driving.'

* * *

The Joker ditched the car 6 blocks away from Laff City, the run down comedy club and set of the rest of the way on foot. Harley squealed happily when they got inside and threw herself onto the four-poster bed. She snuggled into the cheap satin pillows. She had hoped the Joker had followed her but instead he had walked into the next room to discuss business with the stooges.

'Puddin!' Harley leaned lazily against the doorframe, 'You still owe me that favour,' She gracefully held up a whoopee cushion and let it drop to her feet. The Joker's eyes widened with embarrassment and the stooges smirked.

'Harley,' he breathed, taking a few steps towards her, hands behind his back. 'Daddy's kinda busy right now and at the moment, with all that has happened in the past 3 hours,' He put a hand on her cheek and Harley lovingly took it into her own. 'Owing you a favour is THE LEAST OF MY WORRIES.' he pushed her back through the doorway and slammed the door. The stooges started laughing but instantly stopped as the Joker spun around to face them. The Joker rubbed his temples and sighed.

* * *

Leland dropped into her chair and put her hands over her face. 'I had her,' She turned her head to look at Batman. 'I really thought we were getting somewhere.'

'Has she ever tried to escape before?' Batman asked curiously

'Well…no. She's been cooperative in that respect.' Leland said, getting out her hanky and dabbing her eyes. She looked out of the office window to see Phillips in the hall, flailing his arms about, and frantically describing his car to a cop. He hadn't wiped the dried blood out from under his nose.

'I believe we may have to keep an eye on that one.' Leland rolled her eyes. She looked up to see that Batman had gone.

* * *

Harley dropped into her old wooden chair facing her dressing table and stared at herself in the cracked glass. She stared at herself for a while before taking out her bun and combing down her wild hat hair. The damp, drafty room prickled at her bare torso but she didn't care. She heard the Joker in the next room roar with laughter and a few crashes and she couldn't help but smile.

She jumped as the door to her room was thrown open and the Joker burst in, slightly tipsy. Ignoring Harley, he slammed the door behind him and casually stumbled over to sit on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and fell backwards onto the bed. He neatly interlocked his fingers, resting his hands on his stomach and shut his eyes. Harley closed her eyes too and shook slightly, wanting so bad to break the silence but was enjoying the 'sexual tension'. She sat there for a long while listening intently to her lover's heavy breaths. Her body tensed as she felt warm breath down her neck and bare shoulders. She had been in such a trance that she hadn't heard him come over to her. The Joker moved her golden hair out of her face from behind and lifted a lock up to rub it against his face.

'I keep forgetting how lovely your hair is since it's always tucked underneath that hood of yours.' He said so softly it sent shivers down Harley's spine. They looked at each other in the mirror for a second before Harley was yanked up out of her seat and was spun around so she was face to face with The Joker. The Joker's eyes were cold although his face was bright.

Harley smiled nervously and couldn't take the suspense any longer. She lunged for him and their kiss was hard and passionate. She ran her fingers through his thick green hair and as they broke apart, Harley became dizzy with ecstasy.

'You're a swell guy, Mistah J.' The clown stared down into Harley's eyes. Her pupils were large and twinkled with love and gratitude. She lusted for him to just throw her down and get it on, right then and there. Who cares if the henchmen were in the next room? The Joker held her closer and could hear her heart beating at a rate of 100,000 miles per hour. He raised an eyebrow when Harley looked back up at him to let out a small happy squeak. He pushed Harley backwards onto the bed. She giggled as he ripped off his coat and casually undid his cufflinks. He loomed over her and ran a hand down her bare chest and down her torso stopping at the elastic of her panties. Harley held her breath while he continued downward and she jolted with sudden pleasure. Harley moved her face close up to his but instead of kissing him, she outlined his lips with her tongue, playfully grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth.

The Joker chuckled and brought his hand back up and pinned both her wrists down into the satin sheets. He started sucking her neck, adding love bites to violent bruises. His crotch grinded with hers and Harley felt him beginning to harden. She violently broke free of his grip and lifted herself up to battle with his belt and pants. She won. He lifted himself off her and let his pants fall down around his ankles before slinking back onto her again. He kissed down her chest, moving his tongue around her nipples and lightly brushed his lips along her soft tummy before licking her sweat away up to her chest again. It wasn't before long Harley lay completely exposed, emitting low deep breaths as The Joker slid his hand up her leg and rested it in her inner thigh. She dug her nails into his back as she felt him enter her finally and her head lolled back into the pillow. Her grip on his back tightened with each deep penetrating thrust. The control and power he was feeling over her was overwhelming and he let out a deep moan.

'Oh Mistah J?' Harley moaned the question

'Mmm?' he replied, loving the way Harley would skip breaths. He caressed her left breast, moving her nipple in between his fingers.

'I love you.' Harley managed to say as she exhaled. The Joker felt a funny sensation in his chest and tummy. He didn't feel so in control anymore. He didn't like it. He moved his head away from Harley's next attempt to kiss him.

'Sweetie?'

The Joker didn't look at her, instead just lifted himself off and out of her and reached over to put his pants back on.

'Puddin', what's the matter?' she said, full of disappointment and worry.

'Oh Harley' The Joker answered as he zipped up his fly '…. How many times have I told you not to call me PUDDIN!' He raised his hand to knock her down.

'Oh Mistah J, I'm sorry!' Harley pleaded. The Joker knocked her onto her back and strutted angrily over to the bedroom door. He roughly swung it open.

'Hey, boys!' He shouted. Harley gasped and tugged the sheets over her naked body.

'Oh no, no my dear. Don't cover up. Show the fellas how ugly you really are!' He ripped the sheet off her. Harley immediately began to cry.

'Boss!' She squealed before her first belting came into contact with the side of her head.

'YOU'RE DISGUSTING, FILTHY! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, NOT EVEN SHUT UP DURING INTERCOURSE!' He hit her over and over. Harley had curled up in the foetal position, whaling in pain.

'YOU. ARE. GOOD. FOR. NOTHING!' Do you hear me?' he said in between hits. He stopped to examine his work. Harley lay there shivering, bleeding and crying. Behind the pain, Harley remembered the role-play at Arkham she had to sit through. Then it dawned on her…Leland was right. Harley's blood boiled with anger

'Doll face? Oh no, don't cry.' The Joker lifted her up. He grabbed her chin thrusted her face towards his. He licked the blood away from her busted lip. 'You just took me by surprise. Now where were we?' He shoved her violently back onto the bed. Harley's gut twisted with hate and discomfort as the Joker lay back down and breathed into her neck.

'Fuck you.' She finally managed to say.

'What…did…you…say?'

The Joker didn't have time to retaliate. He suddenly felt the agonizing pain in his genitals. He was roughly shoved off the bed and he fell hard onto the wooden floor. He groaned, clutching his groin.

'FUCK YOU CLOWN! THAT'S WHAT I SAID!' she stood over him, fists clenched, ready to give a belting of her own. 'All I do is everything you're too lazy to do. I take the fall for everything that goes wrong. Nothing's ever your fault! You don't keep me around because you love me! You use and abuse and I'M SICK OF IT!' she screeched. Rocco and Murphy had left the adjoining room and the sounds of chains and yelps of worry could be heard from the babies outside. Harley stood fully naked, shoulders hunched, her fists tightly clenched, her body shaking from the release of the anger and hurt she had been bottling up. The Joker weakly managed to lift himself up, with the help of the bedpost. Harley let him and realized she felt no panic or fear. He looked at her in shock. He sniffed the snot back and cleared his throat. Harley started towards him.

'Sweet cheeks, doll face, angel! I…uh…you know I have a slight temper! Baby! I don't know what to say… really, except uh,' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small marble. 'THINK FAST!' He threw the marble at Harley, giggling like a maniac. As soon as the marble came into contact with her chest, it released a fowl smelling gas and Harley began to choke. She held her gullet with both hands, coughing and spluttering before dropping to her knees and helplessly watched as everything became blurry. The Joker's toothy grin could be seen through the smog. As the smog cleared he walked swiftly towards where Harley had fallen. His grin quickly died when he saw that Harley had gone.

'OH PUDDIN!' The Joker spun around. Harley was standing behind him looking perfectly healthy. 'You can thank Ivy later sweetie. DON'T FORGET THE WHOOPIE CUSHION!' she screamed, swinging the whoopee cushion out from behind her and slapping the Joker hard across the face. The Joker's head snapped to one side from the force. He rubbed his face. 'OW! Okay, really! This isn't funny anymore!'

'It never was, clown.' Harley spat. 'Any famous last words before it turns dark, puddin?' She had backed the Joker into the wall.

'Uh…. I love you?' he stammered.

'Wrong answer….'

* * *

OOOooh cliff hanger! Next chapter is up and ready! Go check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

A HUMONGOUS THANK YOU for every one who has followed this story. I was going to delete and upload it again because obviously my grammar and writing has changed significantly in the last 4 years. But you guys have loved it for what it was uploaded as so I'll just continue from here. Thanks again to everyone xx

* * *

Joan Leland was awoken from a rough slumber by the sound of her mobile ringing. She rolled over and threw her hand onto the phone and brought it impatiently to her ear.

'Joan Leland speaking…' she listened to the caller and her throat went dry 'I'm…I'm on my way.'

* * *

Commissioner Gordon greeted her in the main hall of Arkham Asylum. 'She's this way, Doctor. We have put her in an interrogation room. She refuses to talk to anyone else but you.' Gordon stepped in front of her and opened the door for her. 'She's not in a good state…' he warned.

'Thank you, Commissioner. I'll take it from here.' Leland slipped through the door and shut it slowly behind her. Harley sat at the table with her head down, her matted pigtails uneven and stringy dripped water onto the table. Water also dripped from her clothes into a small puddle on the floor. She didn't look up or acknowledge Leland's presence.

'So you came back.' Leland frowned.

'Mmmhmm.' Harley murmured sadly.

'Why?' was all Leland could think of to say.

'Well….' Harley began, 'I guess you was right, Doc. He is an ungrateful son-of-a-bitch.' She rubbed her arm and started scratching at the hem of her wet jumpsuit. 'Don't get me wrong, he's a genius, but when it comes to women, he's ain't got nothing.' She still didn't look up. Dr Leland drew out a heavy sigh.

'What made you finally realise, Harleen?'

Harley finally lifted her head and Leland gasped. Harley's lip was busted and her left eye and cheek bone were becoming increasingly more swollen and purple.

'My God, we need to get you to the hospital wing!'

'I'm fine, it's been worse.'

'Where's the Joker now?'

'I can tell you our latest hide out but I can't guarantee that he hasn't re-located by now.'

Leland took Harley's hand into her own. 'It's a start, Harleen.'

'Laff City. Corner of 12th and 7th.'

There was the sound of doors opening then being slamming outside and the sound of heavy running footsteps echoed down the hall. Harley sighed and hunched her shoulders.

'We should get you to bed. Your old cell is free.'

Harley mumbled something inaudible. Leland nodded at the two way mirror and two guards barged in. Harley aggressively snatched her arm out of the guard's grasp.

'For Christ sake, she doesn't need to pushed!' Leland shouted

Harley flopped onto her cell bed and buried her head into the pillow. She was out cold in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The Joker awoke slowly. His eyelids feeling as though they could creek as he lifted them. His vision was hazy but he could make out two round faces staring down at him. His stooges, Rosco and Kurr were standing over him. 'You okay, boss?'

'Yeah boss, you don't look so good, ya know?'

The Joker snapped into focus. 'Get out of my face, imbeciles. Yes, I'm okay. That little brat really packs a punch though.' He mumbled as his rubbed his jaw. He stood up slowly and pushed into his back, arching his stomach.

'Harley's gone, boss.'

The Joker exhaled. 'Thank you, Rosco. Without you, I would have never have guessed.'

'Shall we bust her out?' Kurr included. The Joker contemplated this despite the throbbing pain from everywhere in his body.

'..No. No I don't think we shall. She's made her point. We're no longer good enough for the all mighty, Dr Harleen Quinzel.' He uttered, angrily. 'How's that for a joke? I give her all the freedom in the world and she prefers a dank cell with nobody but her own shadow for company,' He paced back and forth. 'Although once Arkham straps her to a table, hovering a lobotomy hammer and chisel above her eye, she can only wish she had stayed with me. It will only be a matter of time, gentlemen,' He spun around dramatically to face his henchmen. 'This joke is not over yet. Once a criminal, always a criminal '

'I'm gonna miss her cooking…' Kurr admitted, sadly.

* * *

Leland had arranged for the continuation of interactive therapy involving the patients who were improving. Harley enjoyed the roll plays. A man in a fire proof costume jumped around for a little while before the fire crew put out the flames and the roll play ended. The doctor got Garfield Lynns, also known as The Firefly, to stand.

'Garfield is an expert in pyrotechnics and explosives but he also shows high levels of..'

'…pyromania. Diagnosed with obsessive compulsive disorder to the highest degree, he also displays neurosis, psychopathic homicidal behaviour and aggression. I know, I completed his file.' Harley recited.

The supervising doctor was a little stunned. He hadn't been around in the day when Harley was part of staff.

'Okay, thank you Miss Quinn. We started these sessions with Garfield a few years ago and since then he has made a recovery. He has served his 5 year sentence in Gotham's toughest prison and upon leaving has managed to set himself up a career in movie and television special effects.'

'Under a new identity of course.' Mr Lynns added, winking at the crowd. People clapped a few cheered.

'I sometimes do miss my old job.' Harley thought, sadly.

* * *

That night, Harley studied the tiled ceiling of her cell thinking of the days of when she was a psych. Before she fell in love with the Joker, she had sessioned criminals like The Mad Hatter and other infamous characters who hadn't wreaked havoc but displayed mental instability and were considered unfit for real prison. Harley sighed. She felt she had made a difference but she gave all that up. For what? An abusive relationship and a life of crime. She closed her eyes.

'I've blown it now…' she muttered sadly.

Weeks turned into months. Harley watched the news everyday but the Joker still had not been found. She grew tired of therapy sessions and Arkham's activities. She watched a group of interns walk past her cell and decided it was time to set some activities up of her own.

* * *

_'Let's go back to the relationship between you and your siblings. You were the youngest of three, correct?'_

_'Sure were.'_

_'And were you the one they always picked on?'_

_'Doc, when they weren't throwing shit at me, they'd force me into shoplifting and eventually into burglary.'_

_'Were you ever able to keep anything or did you steal just for them?'_

_'I'd keep a small stash of small things for myself. Sort of like trophies.'_

_'Where were your parents at this time?'_

_'Dead. My oldest brother was 26 and had custody over all of us.'_

_'You were arrested for murder six years ago. What happened that night?'_

_'My brother's found my stash of trophies. They belted the shit out of me. This time I was prepared. I was able to slip my knife out of my pocket and stabbed my second oldest brother. I stabbed him over and over again. The other two did nothing. All they could do was just stand there and watch as I butchered our brother. I thought I'd feel revengeful, but I honestly felt nothing of the sort. It felt satisfying. Blood as spattered on my face and I licked it from the corner of my mouth and lips. I would have killed the other two given the chance. They had tackled me off our brother and restrained me.'_

_There was silence, only the scribbling sound of a pen. The scribbling stopped and the pen was dropped down on top of an open folder._

_'Okay, Gavin. That should be all today. There's still 15 minutes of Rec time so go unwind from our session. You're a little flushed.'_

_'You're a good psych,' Gavin said, standing up. 'No one's been able to see my story from an 'on the fence' perspective. We need more shrinks like you.'_

There was no reply, but Gavin nodded his head, neatly tucked his chair and walked off.

xxxx

Arkham paused the surveillance tape and Leland's jaw dropped.

'She's playing doctor and patient!'

'For weeks now, patient files have been disappearing from and reappearing in the record room. An orderly noticed your jolly patient sitting at a table every day, each time with someone different.' He replayed the tape. Leland glanced back at the screen. The camera hovered a little over Harley's table. It was difficult to make out what the two were saying but Harley did indeed have a file folder in front of her. She'd flick a page then interlock her fingers and place her hands on the desk.

Leland had noticed Harley filling out parts of the patients file and she shook her head. 'Incredible…'

'This must be stopped!' Arkham shouted. 'I cannot allow this. She is breaking the law.' He grumbled. 'Actually, bring her here. I need to know her intentions right this second!'

xxx

Harley was picked up and lead to Arkham's office. Harley struggled a bit but didn't fight as much as she would have usually. She stood to attention as Dr Arkham paced back and forward in front of her.

'What's given you the right to break into our record room and steal other people's studies?'

'I feel a need, sir! I need a change and I want to make a difference. For good this time.'

Another one of Harley's special patients started responding well to treatments and was let out on good behaviour doing community services.

'Granted you helped a patient…'

'...You also diagnosed and completed Mr Lynn's profile…' Leland contributed

'…But with your track record I cannot allow these special sessions to continue. '

'Did you see how calmly Gavin Cartrite left? Where's the straight jacket? Where are the orderlies with the restraints and syringe? I am helping this man!' Harley raised her voice and pointed at the screen.

'MISS QUINZEL!' Arkham shouted. 'YOU have been an accessory after the fact for almost five years. How can you even determine what's right and wrong after the amount of lives you have helped ruin? Not a single care in the world given for those lives back then, just so long as you could please your obsession.' By this time, Mr Arkham stood nose to nose with Harley, his glaring eyes burning into hers. Hot tears stung Harley's eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

'Please….I had no choice,'

Arkham scoffed.

'I couldn't leave because no matter what, he would find me.' She sobbed. 'He would kill me in a heartbeat if I ever betrayed him.'

'Stupid, deluded girl. No longer will you be taking those files and no longer will you be holding these private sessions. Get her the hell out of my sight.'

The guards grabbed Harley once more and almost literally dragged her out of Dr Arkham's office.

'No! PLEASE! I need this, sir! I NEED THIS! I can make a difference! I am paying for my crimes every day! PLEASE!' She continued shouting all the way back to her cell.

* * *

Chapter 7 has been written. It just needs a little polishing off and I'll put it up. Definitely won't be leaving it for 3 years this time ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the lovely reviews!

* * *

'I refuse to see anyone apart from Quinzel' the inmate aggressively informed.

'Harley Quinn is not your legal psychiatrist. I am.' retorted Dr Bolton.

'You're shit. She's not some 'How does that make you feel' bullshit shrink. How long have you studied the mentally ill, Doc? It doesn't matter because Quinzel has lived it. Stick that in your diploma!'

Many charts at the end of the day said the same thing.

**Refuses to see anyone apart from Quinzel**

Dr Arkham's nostrils flared as he listened to the recording and looked through the chart paperwork.

'Perhaps she can accompany me in the sessions with the criminals with minimal convictions,' suggested Leland

'Absolutely not. She's lived and breathed the Joker for five years. She's manipulative and cunning. She could secretly plan and subliminally give the inmate ideas.'

'Mr Arkham, you are being ridiculous,' Joan Leland braved. Arkham looked a little taken back. 'I am a professional psychiatrist, not a fool. I've studied the Joker's behaviour for years, solved a few of the Riddler's riddles, and calmed Poison Ivy without threatening her with weed killer. I think I would be able to tell if Harley had something diabolical in mind. I've worked with her longer than any other patient in my career. I also believe she was wrongly accused of being insane. No doubt in my mind she has a personality disorder which in some cases makes her neurotic, especially when it comes to the Joker. Her need for attachment and dependency complements his desire for detachment and autonomy but she is not insane, just misguided and has little to no self-esteem. Although for the past few weeks in fact, she has not mentioned the Joker once.'

Arkham put his hand up to his forehead and leant back into his chair. There was a moment of silence before he swore, picked up a folder from his desk and slammed it in front of Leland.

'Fine, Do it! But if hell breaks loose, it's on your hands.'

Leland was speechless for a second. She picked up the folder slowly. 'Thank you,' she managed to say over her shock. She turned towards the door.

'Joan,' Arkham spoke up. Leland turned her head as far as her shoulder. 'Don't forget who she is.'

* * *

For months afterwards, Harley sat behind the two-way mirror in the room adjacent to the therapy room. She listened in, watched the sessions and scribbled down notes. Leland and Harley would then compare notes at the end of the session and complete sections of a patient's file together, just like they would when they were an official team. Arkham couldn't hide the fact he was impressed with Harley's progress and work but his suspicion and distrust of Harley still stood strong.

Harley eventually stopped watching the news and slowly started thinking less and less about the Joker. She assisted Leland as much as she could, almost becoming a personal assistant. Still under constant surveillance, she would regularly deliver and file away patient profiles in their respective areas. It wasn't long before she had permission to be with Leland in the same room while in a therapy session.

'Who's on our list today, Doc?' Harley asked cheerfully.

'Eric Morgan,' Leland replied.

'The Tormentor?' Harley gulped.

Eric Morgan or the Tormentor as he was known to the criminal world would stalk women, kidnap and torment them before letting them go. He would then continue to hunt them down. Many women would end up taking their own lives in fear. He never actually killed anyone himself, thus no murder charges were made against him. He was convicted for ten accounts of kidnapping, assault and harassment. To the victims and the family of the deceased victims shock, Eric Morgan only received fifteen years in prison without parole. Insanity pleas were overruled until a psychiatric assessment proved him to be mentally unstable after he tried to slit his wrists with a plastic butter knife.

Dr Leland sat at the therapy room table, waiting patiently. Harley sat on a chair a little ways from the table against the wall, note pad and pen at the ready. Eric Morgan was finally brought inside in chains by two bulky guards. He looked extremely exasperated. Dr Leland had a feeling this was going to be a particularly difficult session. The guards sat him down then proceeded to wait, one outside the door and one in the corner of the room.

'What's Quinn doing here?' he growled. 'Do you know how much I wanted to capture you, tie you up and make you squeal?'

'I'm glad you valued your life instead.' Harley replied, coldly. Morgan didn't have a response. He leant back into his chair and went back to glaring at Leland.

'Mr Morgan, Harleen will be joining our session as part of a test. She will not interrupt unless her opinion is asked. Do you mind if I record our session?'

Morgan's expression didn't change.

'Right,' Leland said, placing down a recorder and proceeded. As Leland had predicted, the first half hour of the session did not go well. Morgan refused to answer questions and refused to cooperate. Something in the back of Leland's mind told her not to end the session just yet. Feeling herself getting a little exasperated, she regained her posture.

'Eric, last session we talked about your distrust of women. This week I wanted to ask you about the type of women you stalked. I've noticed a pattern. All your women had long blonde hair, were short in stature and had a stocky figure. What attracted you to these women?'

'More to grab onto when you're ploughing them from behind, Doc.' Morgan said, slyly.

'You know what I think,' Harley stood up and casually walked over to the table. Eric didn't say a word, only stared up at her, snarling. 'These women you stalked resemble somebody I've seen before in your files… someone who is significant to your past. Possibly, your mother?' She paused to look straight into Morgan's face. 'Because it has a picture of her,' she pulled a file out from under the one Leland had out in front of her and tossed open the front page with one hand. '…right here.' She bent back the cover of the folder and slammed it in front of Eric Morgan. Morgan refused to look down at the picture.

'From what I can see from that picture, your mother had blonde hair and from the look of her face, I'd say she was quite stocky as well. Am I right, Eric?'

Eric still didn't answer but he put both of his arms on the table and continued to stare up at Harley. Dr Leland was speechless.

'You know I'm right. Those women…those six women who you stalked and tormented? They all resembled and reminded you of your mother.' She tossed a photo of each victim in front of Eric.

'Harleen, this isn't an interrogation.' Leland finally spoke up.

'Your mother left one morning when you were 16 and never came home. She left you alone with your abusive, drug addict father and when you went to look for her, she turned you to the streets, denying she ever knew you. Is that correct?' Harleen continued, ignoring Leland.

Morgan's posture had dropped a little.

'She died when you were 22 and your first attack happened a few months after, didn't it, Eric? I think this game you played was a way of trying to convince yourself that you were getting revenge on your mother. If you could convince yourself that these women you were abusing were your mother, you might just be able to get over what she did to you. That didn't work now, did it?'

Eric Morgan had placed his head in his hand. His hair interlocked between his fingers. He stared blankly into the table. He was breathing heavily.

'You need to let us help you to get over this, Eric. Or you'll never see the outside of these walls.' Harleen softened her tone. Eric Morgan trembled slightly.

'I think we should leave it there.' Leland spoke up. Eric slowly rose and let the guards put his chains on without a fight and was lead slowly out back to his cell. Leland stared at Harley.

'You broke him. You broke through his barrier.' Leland was stunned. She looked up at Harley who had a cheesy grin on her face. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Joan rose and grabbed Harley by the shoulders. 'YOU'RE RECOVING, HARLEY! Let go of Harley Quinn and hold on tight to Harley Quinzel! I have more faith in you than I have ever had before. We can do this!'  
Harley felt her lip tremble and she threw her arms around Leland.

Meanwhile in the adjacent room, someone drummed their fingers on the wall next to the two-way mirror, their breath making thin streaks of fog on the glass. They paused, turned around and stormed out, not bothering to close the door.

* * *

Someone's not happy about her recovery? This next chapter is going to be interesting to write and a lot longer, I promise ;D


	8. It wasn't enough

Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews. I definitely know my grammar is something to work on. lol I'm really excited to see people following my story. Sorry about the slow updates. I'm taking on 8 subjects at Uni right now and at this particular moment, I should be studying! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The weather was harsh this particular evening. Rain clouds shrouded the moon making places where the street light's beam didn't reach harder to see. A man in a thick trench coat and hat battled the wind and spitting rain. He carried nothing but a folder which he held close to his chest. After looking over his shoulder several times, he stopped beside a street light in front of an alley way. The light only illuminated a fraction of the alleyway's mouth; the rest of the way was pitch black. The man's body tingled with discomfort and he flexed his arms tighter across his chest. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck when he heard whispering and footsteps coming from the alley. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and let out a deep, nervous sigh.

'Pssst!' He heard from behind him and the man let out a frightened gasp. 'Don't wet your pants, choir boy. The boss is waiting to see you.' A brick house of a man came out of the darkness and grabbed the petrified man by the bicep and pulled him into the alley. The man, finding it hard to catch his breath, quickened his step so as to not be dragged by the beastly man. Suddenly they came to a stop in front of a large bolted door and the smaller man stopped himself just in time before he came into contact with the larger man's back. The larger man bashed on the door and the wooden slot at the top of the door slid open almost immediately.

'Password?'

'Open the door, you oversized rat.' Snarled the larger man.

The door unbolted and the smaller man felt himself being spun into the room. The room was a large office adjoining to the warehouse. The office was dimly lit and rats ran in and out of the dusty furniture. A chair had been placed in the middle facing darkness.

'Search him…' came a stern voice out of nowhere.

'I'm…I'm not wired, if that's what you mean! I swear!'

The hench man dove his hand into the smaller man's inside coat pocket and pulled out a small switch knife.  
'Nice, very nice. I had one just like it when I was 12.' Laughed the larger man. He pushed the smaller man towards the chair. 'Sit.' He commanded, aggressively.

The smaller man did what he was told and slowly lowered himself onto the old wooden chair. He jumped as a familiar voice arose from the darkness.

'Well well, Gerard Phillips. You made the right choice in accepting my invitation to come see me.' The voice was cheery which made Phillips shift uncomfortably in his seat.

'What news?' The voice's tone changed, cold and hard. Phillips took a deep breath and attempted to find his voice.  
'Well…' He croaked.

'SPEAK UP, MAN!' shouted the voice.

'Quinn! Harley Quinn has started sessions with criminals again with Joan Leland. By herself in a session, she managed to break one of our toughest inmates. The Tormentor.'

'AHH yes, Eric Morgan. I remember that kid. Not too bright. He had a _lousy _sense of humour too.' Chuckled the voice.

'What….what else did you need me for, sir?' Phillips spluttered. He coward a little as the Joker finally made his appearance from out of the shadows, his hands neatly folded behind his back. He grinned fiendishly down at Phillips.

'You're almost done here, son! You've done splendidly so far. I just have one little favour to ask.'

'Sir? Oh please don't make me hurt anyone.' Phillips pleaded.

'Why does everyone assume that I want them to hurt someone when I ask for a favour?' The Joker directed this question at his Stooges. They both shrugged in response. 'No Phillips, my good man. This favour is different from what I usually ask.'

The colour from Phillip's face drained as the Joker explained what he wanted the young intern to do.

'I thought you said I wasn't going to hurt anyone?!' Phillips cried.

'No I didn't. I said nothing of the sort, did I boys?'

'Nuh uh, Joker sir. You said this job was different.' Kurr happily quoted.

'See?' The Joker chuckled as Phillips began to weep.  
'Now you listen up and you listen good, sonny Jim.' The Joker said aggressively, looming over Phillips. 'You fail to play by my rules and I'll make you wish you had never been born.'

* * *

'The decision made by this court has been made relying to the past circumstances and the totality of the record. In concluding the prisoner is not suitable for parole and is required to continue carrying out the remainder of her sentence in The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. The prisoner may be eligible for parole in six years' time. Court Adjourned'

Harley's head and shoulders fell as she was carried out of the court room and back to her cell by two large officers. Joan Leland remained behind, waiting for Jeremiah Arkham to gather his belongings at the parole table. His expression didn't change when the sentence was being announced. He rose and began to leave the court room. Leland darted over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You knew they weren't going to accept her application for parole and you still arranged for the hearing to take place. What is the matter with you?'

'Is there something I can help you with, Doctor? My wife requires me to be home early tonight.'

'I'm tired of you embarrassing and belittling my patient. She has a good soul and I think she may almost be completely cured.'

Arkham wanted to be sure he had heard correctly. He paused and looked down at Leland through his glasses.  
'Belittling, doctor? I allowed and funded her to participate in those overpriced therapy sessions you had arranged. I gave you permission to let her sit in on your private interviews because I could see she was progressing. I let you go ahead with every little suggestion you made and now you think I'm belittling her? She may not be the same Harley Quinn as she was when she first came to us but she is a criminal, Doctor. I think you are the one who's losing it. You can fix a broken mirror, but it will still have its cracks. She needs to realise that she has not finished paying for her crimes.' and with that he stormed off.

xxx

'Well that sure was humiliating.' Harley sighed as Leland and Phillips entered her cell.  
'I really thought Arkham would be in your favour, Harley.' Leland spoke sadly.

'I didn't go in with too much hope after what happened the last time I was released.' Harley flopped onto her back. 'He wouldn't have defended me anyway, Joan. I ain't worth the paperwork.' She glanced over at Phillips. 'What's eating you?'  
Phillips was sweating a little and had undone his tie and top button of his shirt. 'Oh…you know. Must be coming down with something,' he said nervously. 'Arkham should really invest into some chill pills.' He quickly changed the subject. 'Someone needs to put him in his place.' Phillips managed an uneasy chuckle while swinging his fist with false encouragement. Harley didn't reply. She turned on her side and faced the wall. Leland put a hand on Phillip's shoulder.

'We should leave.' She said firmly.

* * *

Lock down commenced after all check-up rounds had been finished. The security guards in the watch boxes had settled in for the night and every gate was key card operated. The daytime staff were either unwinding in the staff room or had clocked off and were leaving for home. Leland had taken the rest of the day off.

Dr Arkham sat at his desk, his glasses sliding down his nose as his tired head kept bobbing. He sat up awake when he thought he heard footsteps outside his office door.  
_'Probably just he secretary…'_  
He took off his reading glasses and looked over at the clock on his wall. Quarter past eight.  
_'Silly girl, she should have gone home hours ago.'_  
He lit a small cigar and puffed away silently until he heard more footsteps and disruption outside his office again.

'Angela? Why are you still here?' he said into his speaker.

No reply.

Arkham grumbled, cleared his throat and sat back into his chair again. Suddenly there came a loud crash from out in the reception area. Arkham angrily sprung to his feet.

'Angela, what in the bloody world are you…' he forcefully pulled open his door and was immediately pushed back through it. Arkham fell backwards onto the rug on his office floor.

'What is the meaning of this?' He demanded weakly. A tall slim figure step in after Arkham and slowly closed the office door. The attacker turned back around to face the helpless old man on the floor.  
'You…What do you want from me?' Arkham wheezed. 'I have given you every opportunity excell, why are you doing this?'

Arkham's attacker sprung on him and placed both hands in a death lock around his throat, their thumbs pressing dangerously down upon his gullet. Arkham flailed his arms, managing to scratch his attackers face. The pressure around Arkham's throat tightened, the attacker's arms just being long enough to lift themselves away from Arkham's fingertips. Blood pounded in Arkham's head as he tried prying his attacker's hands off his throat. It wasn't long before Arkham was unable to fight any longer and giving one last choke he finally fell silent.

'It wasn't enough…' The attacker whispered into Arkham's ear.

xxx

Angela sat bawling in her office chair as a Gotham City Police officer tried to calm her down. Arkham's office was taped off and forensics had already been called in to investigate. The crime scene photographer took photos of the long slender finger marks around Arkham's throat and of the footprint left in the heavy floor rug. A forensic officer called Commissioner Gordon over to the body.

'Commissioner, I wasn't able to find any fingerprints on the body and no prints have shown up in the bruising. The killer wore leather or fabric gloves, although, I did find a strange white powder under the fingernails of the right hand. It is also smudged on the right sleeve.'

'Analyse it and keep in touch, I want to catch the cretin who did this, today.'

Arkham's body was wheeled out on a stretcher covered by a white sheet. There was silence as the stretcher rolled passed each cell. No one dared to make a peep. Although Arkham didn't have anything much to do with the inmates, they all knew it was Jeremiah Arkham who was keeping them alive. The silence in the Asylum was a little too eerie for some of the police officers and they were glad to be out in the open air once outside.  
'I want you to interview every staff member that was present in the building around Arkham's time of death. If some of them are absent, get their names and address.' Commissioner Gordon commanded to one of the senior officers. 'I'll be back at the station.'

xxx

Commissioner Gordon drove slowly back to the police station. He wasn't looking forward to the amount of paperwork that would be waiting for him to fill out once he got back. This was a big case and he wondered if he should get the Batman involved. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone's ring tone. He answered on the second ring.

'Gordon…'  
'Sir, We have an analysis back already from the lab regarding the white powder found on Arkham's body.'

'Yes? Well, what is it?' Gordon said quickly.

'White face powder, sir. Found at any drug store.'

'Face powder? You mean our killer was wearing heavy make up? That must mean Arkham was most probably killed by a…'

'A woman, sir.' The officer on the other end finished for him.

Gordon was silent. He was finding it difficult to get his head around this new evidence. He felt a slight sadness as he said 'We might just have our first suspect, sergeant. Bring in Harley Quinn.'


End file.
